


Mine First

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Unrequited Love, alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: It's never good when the one you love is heavily under the influence and just confessed they might marry someone else...





	Mine First

“Shisui,” Sakura slurred her words while the older man carried her through the hallway towards her apartment door. “You’re my... favoritest person... in the world... hehe...”

“Yes, and you’re my favorite person in the world as well,” Shisui adjusted his hold around her waist, her arm slung over his shoulder, while he tried to somehow get her keys out of her bag. “C’mon, big girl, let’s get you inside.”

“No!” she whined. “I want to stay... with Shisui longer!”

The key was jammed and jingled as it was practically kicked open, Shisui having his hands full with the squirming pink haired woman that threw her arms around his neck. She nuzzled into his chest happily and he stiffened for a moment before patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. He waited a few minutes and realized she wasn’t going to let go, so he wrapped one arm around the waist and pulled her inside the apartment, her toes slightly dragging on the ground, before shutting it behind them.

He abruptly lost his balance and Sakura giggled as he fell against the door with a loud thud, pressing her cheek against his chest and looking up at him with delighted emerald eyes. “I missed you, Shisui.”

Soft onyx eyes returned her gaze and Shisui sighed, wrapping both arms around her to hold her close. “And I missed you too, Sakura.”

The two lingered together like this with Shisui soaking up the warmth of her body against him. He pressed his nose into her hair and sighed, wanting to let this moment last longer.

It tore him apart, remembering what she’d told him hours ago. How she was thinking about getting engaged to her long-term boyfriend from highschool and marry him once she was done with school.

She was his first, he contemplated bitterly. At the tender age of 12, when he’d laid eyes on those shimmering emerald eyes wet with tears, he’d known that an unbreakable bond had been formed. Sakura had been 5 years old and horribly bullied by some of her peers. It still angered him when he remembered how cruel the other kids had been, but one thing he could be grateful about was how it had brought her to him.

And then she’d grown to be such a confident and outspoken woman, so different from the adorably timid and sweet girl.... yet Shisui felt himself falling harder for her instead.

But no, 7 years seemed too big of a difference for him to do anything, especially while they were so young, and he didn’t want to chain her down. Even as a child, he could see that Sakura had potential to be great in this world. She was smart and resilient. There was passion in her eyes. And so he’d kept his distance, wanting her to blossom into the flower he knew she could be.

His grip around her tightened, a furious scowl on his face. Unfortunately, it seemed he’d done too good of a job since she’d ended up with a boyfriend who was quite smitten with her and determined to marry her. It had made it even harder for him to be around her, knowing that there was another man draped around her and there was nothing he could do about it. Regardless of how he felt, the one thing Shisui wanted was for Sakura to be happy.

And so, like a fool, he’d kept his distance even more. How could he even consider changing her mind and looking at him so sweetly when all she could see was her good-ole Shisui-nii? It had taken so many years of coaxing for her to stop calling him that, to simply call him Shisui in hopes that she’d stop seeing him as some sort of older brother and actually something more.

It was only because it was her birthday that Shisui had bothered to return this time. Even if he stayed away from her, he’d made sure to at least send her a present every birthday and holiday while making the occasional presence because it was too damn hard to truly stay away.

“Shisui?” her words slurred again and he heard the tinge of sleepiness in her words. He managed to crack a smile, picking her up in his arms and planting a fond kiss on her temple.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he teased. “You still have a lot to learn about the ways of drinking.”

“Just turned 21,” Sakura grumbled and snuggled against him. “I’ll have plenty of time to learn.”

“From what I’ve heard from Yamanaka, you should have learned better last week,” he chided, remembering the fierce blonde laughing about how Sakura had thrown up in the bushes after drinking too much.

“...ou... ed.... ty...”

“Excuse me?” he nudged the door to her bedroom open.

“You missed my birthday party,” Sakura scowled and glared at the floor, her hands clutching onto his shirt while her lower lip jutted out petulantly. As much as many considered her to be ‘mature’ or ‘wise’, Shisui knew Sakura allowed herself to be spoiled around him... a fact that was likely due to her seeing him as her ‘big brother’, which made him wince.

“And I said I was sorry,” he sighed, knowing better than to try and untangle her fingers from his shirt when she was like this. Cradling her against him, he sat down on her bed with her on his lap. “Which is why I let you empty out my poor wallet at that ridiculously expensive restaurant tonight... not to mention the drinks.”

There was silence followed by a giggle as Sakura smiled prettily at him. “I forgive you... I’ll always forgive you, Shisui.”

“Well, thanks.” he said with a slight blush.

“Because Shisui is special to me,” she said in a sing-song voice before throwing her arms around his chest, burrowing her face into his neck. Sakura then spoke in a small voice. “Will you visit me more this time around?”

He flinched when he heard the sadness. “I’ll try.”

“....I miss you...”

Her words were killing him. Didn’t she realize just how much he missed her as well? But knowing that she had a loving boyfriend was too much for him and he just couldn’t be around them without contemplating ways on possibly hog-tying her boyfriend and tossing him into a river.

Shisui sighed. “Time to sleep now.”

“Stay with me...” she mumbled. “...my present...”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes in affectionate exasperation. “I thought your present was dinner and the drinks tonight.”

There was no response as Sakura slumped against him, easily succombing to a doze due to the volume of alcohol she’d drunk earlier. It wasn’t as though she was looking to get smashed. Curiosity had gotten the better of her when trying so many different spirits and since Shisui had been more than willing to indulge her because of his guilt, she’d gone all out and was now teethering towards the edges of blacking out. It was only due to her stubbornness to be with Shisui longer that she was still awake.

Shisui remained still, listening to the sound of her even breathing, before carefully moving her around so that she was lying on the bed. It was dark in her room as he hadn’t wanted to blind her with the sudden lights. He reached for her legs, finding her calves, before trailing down in order to unhook her heels around her ankles. Clenching his teeth, he tried to ignore the smooth firmness of her legs, tossing the red heels that had done a fabulous job of emphasizing her toned calves and the alluring curve of her rounded bottom.

Remembering the sharp jewelry around her neck, he reached up in order to unclasp it lest she stabbed herself in her sleep. He smiled a little when she giggled at the ticklish touch, the chain around her neck pulled off as he placed the heavy necklace on her bedside. Unable to help himself, he sat down beside and reached up to caress her cheek.

21 years of age... she’d be graduating college soon before heading off to medschool. If he remembered what she said earlier, she and her boyfriend were planning on getting officially engaged right after graduation.

His hand moved her hair out of her face and he ran his knuckles against her cheek.

This may very be the last time he had her to himself like this. Even if they met again in the future, it wouldn’t be the same, especially after she’d told him how serious it was getting with her boyfriend. It wouldn’t be right.

“I guess I lost my chance,” he said weakly with a sardonic chuckle. And then he sighed, slowly leaning forward. Shisui turned to her, prepared to give one last kiss on her cheek before leaving when she turned at that exact moment. His eyes widened as his lips landed on top of another soft pair, his gaze facing straight into her closed pair as he found himself staring right at her.

His first reaction should have been to pull away immediately, to jump as though he’d just been burned. Instead, it was as though the self-imposed chains he’d forced on himself since he was a child were finally shattered and an intense hunger he didn't even realize seemed to break loose.

A kiss.

He was kissing her.

His body moved without his consent, euphoria filling him immediately at the fact that something he'd dreamed for so long was finally happening. Shisui reached up and held her face, pressing his lips harder against hers. So soft. So, so very soft. Instincts he had viciously kept under wraps due to his love for her leaked through the cracks of his weakness and he tilted his head, eagerly trying to get kisses from various angles.

It wasn't enough. He wanted more.

A taste. Just a little taste.

His tongue reached out and brushed gently against her lips and he was startled by the electrifying shiver that went down his spine and shot straight to his groin. All the repressed emotions and desires shook free of their confines and his tongue plunged in between her loose lips before he could even fathom what he was doing. He almost trembled at her how sweet she tasted, the flavor enhanced by the twinge of the sweet cocktail from earlier on her tongue.

Shisui hungrily explored the caverns of her mouth, panting against her lips as he wetly ran his tongue against hers. She moved lethargically against him in her sleep, responding ever so slightly, before moaning at the feel of a warm hand trailing up her stomach.

“-hi?” her muffled voice made Shisui’s eyes snap open as he realized she was calling for her boyfriend and he immediately pulled away, panting hard while his lips tingled in memory of her mouth while his tongue suddenly felt so cold and alone. His hand reached up to cover his mouth.

God, fuck, what the hell was he thinking? She was asleep and drunk for god’s sake! He wasn’t some desperate deginerate that was ready to take advantage of her at a moment’s notice! He could never do that to a person, especially not to Sakura!

Shisui ran a shaking hand through his hair. This... This was going with him to the grave. He didn’t deserve to be here right now. God, a kiss might have been acceptable, but this _kiss_ was definitely not. And his hand... his hand...

His eyes strayed back towards her and he stilled at how he’d shifted her dress upward, revealing a lacy red underwear with thin straps on the side. Fuck, when did she start wearing sexy underwear like that? Not... Not that was he was keeping track or anything, but-fuck!

Shisui shook his head wildly. He had to get out of here. Now. Before he did something even stupider.

But his legs remaind rooted to the ground and he couldn’t peel his eyes off of her, licking his lips at the sight of the creamy skin that begged to be marked with his teeth. This was the woman he’d been dreaming for so long, but no, she was taken. He had no say in this!

His shaking hand reached up and paused on her stomach, the tips of his fingers being the only thing touching her. He needed to reach higher to grab her dress... his fingers trailing upward against the soft skin and forming a sensual pathway that made Sakura sigh in her sleep while he swallowed hard in turn... h-he needed to grab the edge of her dress and pull it back down, to hide her modesty...

It was like his mind and body had plans of their own.

The dress was pulled down, but his shaking hand, tightly clutching onto the material, lingered when he reached her pelvis... his hand mere inches away from the thin piece of cloth that shielded her from him.

Pull it down.

Fuck, just pull the rest of the dress down and get out of here. Or borrow Sakura’s shower and drown himself in the cold water. Anything was better than this!

His fingers rested on top of her skin, his hold on her dress relaxing. Shisui swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of his own hand slipping underneath the lacey material, a bulge now under the thin cloth due to his invasion under it, and shook when he felt the coarse hair brushing against his finger tips.

That was enough. He needes to stop what he was doing and get out of here right now.

Even in the dark room lit only by the moonlight, he saw the tinge of pink and couldn't stop the soft groan at how her hair was pink even down there. So cute. His middle finger then dipped lower, sinking in between her outer labia and he bit the inside of his cheeks hard at the feel of her heat.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck-!

He rubbed his finger there in meandering circles, eyes snapping towards Sakura’s face to see if she'd wake up, but she barely stirred. It made him pant as he desperately tried to hold his breath. A part of him frantically wanted her to wake up, to hit him and curse him with every known language in the world. It was what he'd deserved, but another part of him shivered at how she remained so docile and still on her bed. So beautiful and angelic, as though this was meant to be. Maybe... just a bit more then...

His finger sunk lower and he felt her opening, the entrance where the tight walls refused to budge unless forcibly intruded upon even harder than his current delicate touch.

Fuck. A sign. Even now, he had gone way too far, but if he ventured even further, there was no untangling himself from this. Gentle touches and explorations would get him no further from here on.

Shisui rubbed his finger against her and found himself mesmerized when Sakura released a slight gasp, whimpering slightly when he pressed his palm against her clit. It was so cute that he wanted to hear more. Shisui grinded his hand even harder, coaxing her clit to grow even harder while his eyes remained trained on her face, mesmerized by her labored breathing and the way she squirmed under his touch. A sexy moan left her lips and Shisui found himself to be a man dying of thirst.

He began a reasonable tempo, pressing his palm against her while his finger rubbed her slick opening. She was growing wetter, coating his hand with her juices, and the scent of her musk in the air was making his pants so unbearably tight. He wanted to kiss her all over again, especially as she began to pant, her brows knitting together in that adorably fashion he’d always tease her about while they’d been growing up.

She needed more. This wouldn’t be enough to make her feel good. He was doing her an injustice by holding himself back when they’d come this far.

With that thought to embolden him, Shisui pressed his middle finger harder against her entrance, hissing curses under his breath at the vice-like grip that clutched onto him. Her velvety walls clutched onto him, fluttering around him in indecision as to whether to expel the intruder or to drag him in deeper, and Sakura released a shuddery gasp. However, he felt as though his heart stopped at the realization of a lack of a barrier stopping him from entering further.

With his finger still partially inside of her, he slowly turned his head towards her face.

No... No way...

She couldn’t have...

I-It was well within her rights to do so, but... was she really that far gone? Was this truly the end? Did he really have no chance at all?

All those years that he’d patiently waited...

No, that was wrong. Sakura owed him nothing. This was all his fault. He... He should have done something from the start. And now... now he was going to lose her... forever.

A wave of jealousy and rage hit him as his mind eagerly supplied him images of Sakura and her boyfriend together, her loud moans and cries while she eagerly rode on top of that fucker’s dick. Angrily, he shoved his finger deeper inside of her, vengefully wondering if that fucking boyfriend of hers had touched her all the way here. He began a harsh tempo, pushing in another finger roughly. She could take it if she’d taken in a man’s cock already.

“Ah!” the sudden cry made him flinch and he looked at her again, hating how he still found her so damn breathtaking with her flushed cheeks even as he felt his heart breaking. It hurt so badly, but it hurt him even more to see her face twisted with pain.

Fuck...

Fuck!

Shisui inhaled deeply to compose himself and used his other hand to caress her cheek, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against hers. He felt their breaths mingling together and focused on that instead. Forget about everything else for now. This... This was about her and him right now. No one else mattered.

Feeling consoled with the thought, he started a gentler, rhythmic thrust with his fingers.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured sincerely, splaying affectionate, apologetic kisses on her face. “I’ll make you feel good now. I promise.”

Sakura panted against his lips in response, her body writhing slightly as he began an even tempo that stirred heat within her lower stomach. She felt so warm and a delicious hum of pleasure was filling her. Her mouth responded to the lips pressed against her, instinctively pleading for more of what was being offered.

It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. She needed it to go faster, to brush further against her inner walls even harder. Sakura released a needy whimper when she felt the fingers withdraw from within her.

Emerald eyes blearily opened, her gaze unfocused as her mind remained slow due to the copious amount of alcohol still in her system. She felt her dress and bra being pulled off of her and was confused when she felt hands reaching for the edge of her underwear, slipping it down her legs. The bed dipped beneath her and she instinctively looked down to see what caused it, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the familialr face with the unfamiliar naked body.

“Shi... sui?” she stumbled over his name in her drunken haze. A dream?

“Shhh,” he leaned forward until his hands and knees rested on her sides, his face hovering over hers. “I’ll take care of you.”

“W-Wha-?” her question was silenced as he kissed her hard, dropping his weight on her until he had her pinned against her bed. Sakura gasped into his mouth, her eyes clenched shut as she felt his tongue inside of her mouth.

Things were happening too quickly and the haze gripping her mind wasn’t clearing fast enough for her to process everything. Instead, her brain seemed to stick with what seemed familiar, primal instincts causing her to moan at the feel of his hand clutching her breast while she yielded herself to the hungry kiss.

“Shisui,” Sakura panted loudly as he trailed his mouth to her neck, attaching himself to the delectable skin and marking it deeply with his teeth. She was growing dizzy with the influx of sensations, especially with the fog making it impossible to focus, and found herself arching her back and moaning when she felt something thick and hard pressing against her.

Shisui’s mouth sought her breasts next and he hungrily suckled on it, his heart pounding at finally being able to taste what he’d yearned for so long. And she tasted so fucking divine. His hands were tightly clutching onto her rear, his nails digging into the skin and leaving behind marks that would linger for days. The fact alone made him want to leave even more of his welts on her, a sharp nip on her breast causing her to shudder hard against him.

“W-What’s.... Why....” her words were coming out in a jumble as it was impossible to think. Sakura whimpered when she felt him pull her closer, grinding himself hard between her legs. “W-Wait!”

“You’re so beautiful,” Shisui groaned out in reply.

“S-Shisui, wait,” her words came out as a timid whine when he grinded even harder, the tip of his length pressing against her opening. “S-Shisui-!”

And then he pushed himself inside of her, choking her with whatever words she had planned to say next. Only the tip of his cock had entered her, but he almost cursed at the heavenly tightness that clutched around him. Gripping her buttocks even tighter, he pulled her towards him while surging his hips towards her for another sharp thrust.

“AH!” Sakura screamed, arching her back as she felt a thickness filling her to the brim.

Shisui held his breath while a stream of curses went through his head. Hot. She was so fucking hot inside. He wanted to start pounding away in and out of her heat, desperate to feel the flutter of her nether lips around him, but the fact that she was whimpering and clinging to him made him pause. Shisui peppered kisses all over her face, licking and nipping her neck while rocking his hips gently against her, adjusting her to his girth.

“That’s it, baby,” he groaned, loving how her thighs cradled his waist while her slickness gripped him so tightly. Shisui ran his hand over her hair and kissed her hungrily, coaxing her to respond to the flick of his tongue while his hands trailed down to her waist, helping her hips follow the tempo that he’d set.

Sakura moaned as a pleasant heat began to build up inside of her, mingling in with the buzz from the alcohol. She tried to focus because there was something wrong about all this, but when she heard Shisui’s encouraging voice, she blindly listened to him with faith. This was Shisui she was dealing with. He’s protected her since they were children. There was nothing to worry about.

Instinctively, her hips began to shyly follow the rhythm of his thrusts, moaning into his mouth as that seemed to make things feel even better. There was nothing wrong because it felt good, right?

“Sakura,” Shisui groaned with his head pressed against her, feeling like he was in heaven due to how she wrapped her arms around him, her feet braced against the squeaking mattress as she begged him with her body to fuck her harder.

“So close,” she whimpered into his ear. “Shisui, I’m so close.”

He grinded against her with his thrusts, smirking at the beautiful, wanton expression on her face. Possessive pride bloomed within him at the fact that he was the one causing her to make such an alluring expression and he kissed her hard, palming her breasts while slowing his hips to a teasing grind instead.

“Sh-Shisui,” she whined against her lips and wrapped her long, luscious legs around him tightly around his waist in fear that he’d pull away. “D-Don’t leave me.”

His eyes softened at her words. “I’ll never leave you.”

And then she smiled, that sweet smile that had captured his heart the moment he’d coaxed it out of her with a silly face when they were children. It made his heart pound faster and his lips were on her again, kissing her with an insatiable hunger as his tongue curled around her own posessively and growling in approval when she responded back just as eagerly.

He couldn’t stop touching her, one hand rubbing the smooth skin of her thigh and buttock while the other reached to play with the sensitive pearl between them. The moment he rubbed the hardened nerve, Sakura arched her back and broke the kiss, the shaky cry escaping her lips.

“Cum for me, Sakura,” he groaned. “Cum for me.”

Her walls were tightening him further and further with each thrust and it was breaking him as he desperately tried to hold himself back.

“Shisui!” she choked on his name when the orgasm finally hit her, an explosion of pleasure spreading throughout her entire body. She only vaguely noted how her body continued to move, the furious thrusts of Shisui’s cock ramming in and out of her before a striking heat seemed to hit her straight to the very core. It was enough to make her shudder hard, harsh cries escaping her throat as she buried her face into Shisui’s neck for comfort.

“Fuck, I love you so fucking much,” Shisui hissed through clenched teeth into her ear. Even as he was cumming, he couldn’t stop thrusting inside of her, wanting this moment to last longer. The feel of her walls milking him for his seeds felt like a dream, one he frequently had and never wanted to wake up from. “Sakura.”

She whimpered in reply, quivering at how he forced her sensitive walls to remain open for him.

“God, you’re so beautiful, so perfect,” he kissed her again and again before finally coming to a stop, resting his body on top of hers as he tried to catch his breath. Shisui tried not to put his entire weight on her as he held her tightly, but it was so tempting due to how soft and warm she was beneath him. Even as he felt himself coming down from his high, he refused to pull himself out, obsessively grinding his softening cock inside of her as though to reaffirm that this wasn’t all just a pathetic dream. “I love you so much.”

“I love Shisui too,” a small, breathless reply came.

His eyes snapped upward in her response, his heart skipping a beat at the confession... only to feel his heart sinking down to his stomach when he simply saw a sleepy smile on her face., obviously only half-awake due to large amount of alcohol still swimming in her bloodstream.

She loved him... but possibly not in the way he did...

The thought should have been enough to make his now half-hard member to soften, to turn him away since it was clear she may not feel the same way. He was a horrible, horrible man who took advantage of the great trust she had on him. He should be vilified and hated forever... However, as he felt her velvety tight walls clutching onto him and the mere knowledge that she was filled to the brim with his cum...

Well, he’d be lying if he said he regretted what he’d done right now. The only part that truly hurt was the fact that she may not feel the same way and how things had ended up this way.

Swallowing the grief and the surprising sizzling wave of determination that surged within him, Shisui caressed her cheek. “That’s right... you love me too...”

Sakura peeked through her heavy eyelids, giggling softly when he nuzzled into the side of her face.

“Let me show you just how much I love you as well,” Shisui whispered againts her lips, searing the promise into her skin while he watched intently at how she made such sexy expressions for him. “In fact, I’ll show you again and again until you see just how much I love you... and how much you love me as well.”

This was far from over.

He’d crossed a line he knew he should have never touched, at least never like this. But now he knew for certain that he couldn’t give up. No, he’d been in love with her for so long.

He kissed and made sure to penetrate her as deeply as possible, wanting to feel her in depths that no man as ever gone as she writhed and moaned his name. And no other man will ever have such an opportunity in the future, even that fuckin boyfriend of hers.

That much he swore.

Yes, this was far from over.

* * *

_ **End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, because I've only been posting on darkficcollections, all the fics I'm transferring here are of a darker nature. Sorry.


End file.
